The Journey Home
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella has lost her memory. But in helping to regain it, will Edward unintentionally win her heart? But she has an unknown past, one that needs to be uncovered. AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1

Darkness. I was swimming in nothing but darkness. I swatted pictures away from me, pictures that held faces that I didn't recognize, names floated in

the dark abyss around me. Where was I? I was in an unfamiliar place, and I had no way to get out, no one to help me get out.

"Bella, wake up," I groaned as I stared into the bright light that was shining into my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked staring at a hooded figure standing in front of me; I surveyed my surroundings, all I saw were reflections of myself.

"You do not need to be concerned about that, you're name is Bella, that is all you need to know." It was a gruff voice, no way of indicating if it was

female or male.

"Yeah right! I don't know who I am! I don't know where I am! What if people are worried about me?" I asked taking one step closer to the hooded

figure that stood 6 feet tall, I lifted my neck up to see try and see who was underneath this hood, but the figure just stepped back as I moved forward.

"You're Bella, this is your second chance, don't mess up." Second chance? Before I could ask any more questions, I was plunged back into the darkness.

"Doctor, she's waking up."

"Good, welcome to the world of the living," I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to my new surroundings, whatever my surroundings were. Sitting

on a stool, next to my bed, sat a person who looked around 25, "My name's Edward Cullen, I'm an assistant doctor working on your case; when you were

brought in we thought you were a goner."

"Where am I?" Dr. Cullen looked up to a nurse that was behind him and handed her a piece of paper.

"Take this to my father please," she did as she was told and walked out of the room, "You're at Forks Hospital, and can you tell me your name?"

"Bella." Dr. Cullen wrote that down and looked back at me, I now saw his green eyes and they were stunning.

"Bella, do you have a last name?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Most people do, but most people remember their names by themselves," I said making him look perplexed, I went onto explain everything, "I was in a

room and this hooded figure told me my name was Bella, then I woke up here."

"Okay, Bella, do you remember anything before the room with the figure?" I shook my head, "Amnesia, not uncommon with unconscious patients. You've

been in the hospital for over 2 weeks, unconscious, someone found you on the side of the road brought you here from the direction of Seattle."

"I don't remember anything before the room, the figure said it was my second chance," Dr. Cullen gave me a small smile before standing up, "I need to

go tell my father about this, I'll check up on you later."

"I hope so," I said with a flirty tone. He looked taken aback by this statement, did he not get many women who flirted with him? Come on doc, you're

hot and I'm single, perfect pair.

"Get some rest Bella," he said before he walked out of the room. I looked for the remote, desperate to do anything but be in darkness once again, I

couldn't handle it and knew that I would surely go insane if I had to sit alone, in the darkness, once again.

A/N: So what do you think? Leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella

"Did you sleep well last night?" I nodded when in truth that was the last thing I did; in reality, I didn't get any sleep, afraid of going back into the

darkness.

"Best sleep I've gotten in..." I blinked a few times, "I don't know when."

"Doctor Cullen will be here shortly to check up on you," the nurse put a tray of breakfast in front of me before walking out. Why was I smiling like an

idiot because the doctor was coming to check up on me? That's his job, he's supposed to check up on his patients, I'm nothing special.

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" I looked up and saw a blonde male walk into the room, clipboard in hand.

"I'm good, I thought Dr. Cullen was coming?" the doctor gave a small chuckle before pulling out a small light.

"Look straight at me and don't blink," he instructed, shining the light in my eyes, "You must be talking about my son, he was just filling in for me

yesterday."

"Oh."

"Edward told me that you don't remember anything?" Dr. Cullen wrote something down then looked up at me.

"Except the room."

"So, you remember everything after the room?" I nodded, "You have what is known as retrograde amnesia, you don't remember anything that has

happened before losing your memory but you remember everything since waking up."

"Will I ever get my memory back?" Did I want it? I had been told that this was my second chance, but my second chance for what?

"It depends, some get there memory back while others don't," he wrote something down on a piece of paper then smiled at me, "We'll just have to wait

and see, for now just rest."

"Okay," I pulled the covers up to my neck and stared at the TV, some Disney channel show was on so I didn't really pay much attention to it, but the

noise helped keep me awake. It had been one whole day since I woke up, and to be honest, I was exhausted, but the fear of talking to that person again was

what kept me up.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen, the young one, walk in.

"Good, better now that I see you here," I couldn't help myself, my flirtatious side came out when he was in the same room as me.

"You look like you didn't sleep a wink," Edward said sitting down next to me.

"Are you on duty now?" he wasn't wearing the white coat that he had been wearing when I first met him. Instead, he was dressed in a nice navy blue

sweatshirt with some jeans.

"No, I'm heading home, just thought I'd come and see how you were, do you remember anything?" I shook my head.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" Edward turned and stared at his dad, "Your mom is waiting for you downstairs."

"Right, just wanted to see how Bella was doing," Edward said standing up, "I'm on my way out now."

"Bella," Dr. Cullen, the older one, gave me a sincere smile, "Get some sleep."

I woke up around 3 in the morning, and that's when I realized that I had actually slept! I couldn't recall having a single nightmare, or being in the room

with the shadowed figure and the mirrors. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of my hospital room, there wasn't an ounce of light in this room; no light streamed

through the curtains or the outside of the room. I stood up and walked to the curtain, pulling it back it revealed a cold mirror. That was when I actually did wake

up, I woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

"DOCTOR!" I could barely hear the screams of the nurses over my own blood curling scream, "DOCTOR! COME QUICK!"

"Bella, Bella, calm down!" Dr. Cullen said restraining me down.

"I don't want to go back! I can't go back!" I yelled fighting hard to get up and get out of here.

"EDWARD! I need some help!" Dr. Cullen yelled, soon Edward ran in, "Hold her down." Edward's hands went on my arms, they felt warm against my

skin, our eyes connected and I saw how worried he was for me in his eyes. Before I could think about anything else, a sharp pain went into my arm; I gave a

small cry and looked over.

"It's okay Bella, calm down," the words sounded wise, I gave a small smile before going back into the dark abyss.

Edward's POV

"That should keep her quiet for a few hours," Carlisle said giving a glance back at Bella, "Edward, we need to talk."

"She's a patient, nothing else," I said, I knew where this conversation was going. I couldn't feel anything for a patient, if that happened I would lose my

medical license, that wasn't happening.

"Good. You worked hard for this job, I don't want you to lose it," Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," I said nodding my head and walking down the hall. Why did I have a feeling that we connected when I looked in her eyes? We weren't

anything a like, I was a serious doctor whereas Bella couldn't remember her past. I would do everything I could though, everything I could to help her escape

her fears and reclaim her memory.

A/N: So what do you think? Leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 3  
Edward

It had been almost a complete month since Bella arrived in the hospital, she was getting stronger every day, she walked around the hospital by herself

and on normal terms she would have been released weeks ago; but Bella was not a normal patient. She hadn't regained an ounce of her memory and wasn't

showing any signs of regaining it anytime soon. That just meant her hospital bill was rising and rising with every new day, we didn't know who to release her

to.

"Carlisle, there's something I need to discuss with you," I said walking into my father's office. It had been Carlisle that had gotten me this position, I

would always be grateful to him for that.

"What is it?"

"Bella's bill is rising, this isn't a hotel, she can't stay here until she gets her memory back. This is a hospital, we need to open up room for other patients

to come in," I began, "Something has to be done."

"I agree, I was thinking of letting her live with us for the time being," I hadn't even thought of that, way to go Carlisle, "I've talked to Esme about it and

she's fine with it."

"They won't question the motives?" By 'they' I meant other doctors, the medical team who could get our medical license taken away.

"No, I've explained it to them, I was on my way to talk to Bella actually. I think that it would be best if you came along, she talks more to you," I nodded

and followed him out of his office. We didn't have to walk far before we found Bella laughing and smiling with some other patients in a lounge room.

"What if Bella isn't even your name?" I heard one of them say, it was Josh, he had been in the hospital for 2 weeks and Bella had worked her magic on

him. Josh would not say a word when I first met him, Bella bumped into him when she had been walking around and had sparked a conversation.

"What if it isn't? Wasn't. It is now! A new me is coming and I don't want to know what the old me was like, not sure if I want to find out though," Bella

said before looking back at the sound of a door opening.

Bella's POV

I turned and saw the Cullen doctors walk in to the lounge area of the hospital. I was hanging out with Josh, it was nice to have some friends who were

patients, it helped when I felt like being social and Edward was busy.

"Hey doc!" I didn't know who I was addressing exactly, they were both doctors after all.

"Bella, may we talk to you?" I gave a stunning smile that I hope made Edward go crazy.

"Sure!" I looked at Josh, "I'll talk to you later, feel better soon."

Edward held the door open and both walked on one side of me as we walked to my room. I had gotten a roommate since then, I was very upset that I

didn't have a room to myself anymore, now I had to keep the TV down because the other patient was very cranky.

"What's up?" I asked plopping down on the hospital bed.

"Bella, how are you planning on paying for your hospital bill?" Dr. Cullen asked pulling up a seat, Edward sat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh..." I hadn't really given much thought to my bill, "I don't know, I never thought about it really," I said, who would pay for that bill? I didn't have any

family who could pay it and I certainly didn't have the money.

"Well, Carlisle," so Carlisle was Edward's father's name? He looked like a Carlisle, "has come up with a plan. Would you like to move in with us for the

time being? Until you feel that you can live on your own, that is."

"You don't know anything about me though," I pointed out, "I could be a killer for all you know."

"You don't know anything about you either," Edward said with a smug look on his face. He was right, I knew nothing about my past. I thought about

their offer, I would be out of the hospital and I would be able to be closer to Edward without constant supervision.

"Alright, sounds like a good deal." I said with a smile.

A/N: So what do you think? Leave me a review!


End file.
